


Sapphires

by LePapillonRose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine's a sucker for it tho, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, college AoKise, lots of cheesiness thanks to Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePapillonRose/pseuds/LePapillonRose
Summary: Yet there's something oddly poetic about seeingtheircolors next to one another, and—fuck, Aomine isnotgoing to get emotional over this.-Kise finally gets his other ear pierced and puts a typical Kise twist on it. Somehow Aomine is still surprised and touched.





	Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but this plot bunny really hit me the other day and I sat down and wrote this over the course of two nights, lol. I do like the end product though, and I hope you do too! Please enjoy~

“Daikicchi,” Kise hums one night when they are in bed, running his fingers through Aomine’s hair as Aomine dozes off against his chest. “I want to get my other ear pierced.”

Aomine doesn’t move, too spoiled by the warmth of the soft skin beneath his cheek, but he rouses himself enough to respond. “Ryouta,” he slurs, voice thick with exhaustion. “S’almost three in the morning.”

“You weren’t complaining about that ten minutes ago,” Kise remarks slyly, tracing along Aomine’s cheek in a way that would be seductive if he weren’t so spent already.

“That’s ‘cause we were fucking ten minutes ago,” Aomine drawls, blunt and unapologetic. He lets loose a massive yawn, then props himself up on his arm, far back enough to be able to see Kise’s face—and the impressive hickey he’d left on his shoulder. “‘Sides, why’re you tellin’ me? You’ve got your mind made up anyway.”

“I’m asking for your opinion, silly!” Kise huffs, like a switch has flipped, and he flicks Aomine’s forehead before rolling onto his side. “I mean, I’ve had my one piercing for so long. I might look really different with both.”

Aomine shrugs, not seeing the problem. “Since you look hot with one, you’ll just look twice as hot with two, right?”

“Oh my god, Daikicchi,” Kise groans exasperatedly, with a hint of blush in his cheeks. “That’s… not how everything works.”

“I never said I was good at math.” Underneath the covers, Aomine nudges Kise’s calf with his big toe, snickering when the blonde yelps at the sudden shock of cold. “Oi, I just called you hot and that’s my thanks?”

“What, did you want compensation?” Kise teases, but before Aomine can respond, he pulls him down and kisses him, melting into him like he belongs there. His arms wind around Aomine’s neck, securing him—and all Aomine can think, as he coaxes those soft lips apart, is that it’s unnecessary because there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

The two part for air, and Aomine finds himself breathless for an entirely different reason. Kise gazes up at him in adoration, his flushed pink cheeks framing a mischievous but affectionate smile.

“Was that enough for you?”

“Nah, I’ll just take a rain check until you get your piercing,” Aomine replies with a grin of his own, leaning down to nip at Kise’s free earlobe. Kise sighs at the contact, soft breaths raising gooseflesh along Aomine’s neck.

“You know,” Kise says, after a few moments of lazily tracing patterns on Aomine’s back. “You never did give me your opinion.”

“Does it matter? You know I’d like it.” Aomine trails fervent kisses down Kise’s jawline to demonstrate his enthusiasm. “And if you want it, you should just do it anyway. Unless your manager’s gonna freak out and blame me again.”

“She blames you because they’re _your_ hickeys,” Kise reminds him with a laugh and a kiss to his clavicle. “But for the piercing, Miracchi will be fine! She’s been asking me about it, and she even offered to call a piercer to the studio once, but… I wasn’t ready.”

“Of course you weren’t,” Aomine snorts, drawing back to relish in Kise’s affronted expression. “You can play basketball on a bad ankle but you can’t handle being _poked_ by a _needle_.”

“They’re _entirely_ different things! The anticipation is really scary!” Kise protests, pouting at Aomine’s snickers. “Besides, I was a kid when I got the first one! I’m better now.”

“Bullshit.” Aomine flashes Kise a smug smirk. “You’ll still drag me with you and have me hold your hand the whole time.”

“Wanna bet, Daikicchi?” Kise challenges, smiling charmingly even though his eyes are sharp, like shards of hard caramel. It’s a look that always makes Aomine’s heart beat faster, though he’d never admit it. “Winner gets to pick our next date.”

“You’re on,” Aomine says immediately, incapable of backing down. His grin widens and he taps Kise’s nose. “Pretty risky to make a bet you’re gonna lose, Ryouta.”

Kise’s smile doesn’t falter either, as he stretches up to sweetly peck Aomine’s cheek. “We’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

 

And that is how the couple ends up at the piercing studio the very next evening, after Aomine and Kise have finished their classes (or rather, Kise comes home from his communications class to find Aomine sleeping through his sociology lecture and exasperatedly shakes him awake because it’s the third time this week).

The studio is located in the higher end of downtown, a very clean facility that Aomine is sure Kise has researched extensively online. The staff is very professional as well, promptly distributing and processing the appropriate paperwork. It puts Aomine at ease, because as much as he teases Kise for his (selectively) low pain tolerance, he doesn’t want him to be hurt by someone else’s negligence.

“Alright, Kise-san, we’re all ready!” the piercer says with a smile after a few minutes. “I’ll take you into Room 3 and we can get started. Will Aomine-san be joining you?”

“Thank you very much, Kinomoto-san,” Kise replies cordially, bouncing to his feet. “And no, that won’t be necessary! He can just stay here.”

Aomine fully expects that response to start out and smirks. He raises an eyebrow at Kise when the piercer opens the door to the piercing room, taunting, but Kise only throws him a confident wink behind her back as if to say “watch me” before disappearing inside.

Aomine then expects for the door to the room to open again, revealing Kise sheepishly asking for him—but several seconds pass and nothing happens, beyond the muffled friendly chatter coming from inside.

By the fifth minute, Aomine figures the piercing has already been done and concedes defeat. As much as he hates mall dates, he is a little relieved he had underestimated Kise and not had to go in the room. He can’t stand seeing his boyfriend in any kind of pain, not even by a small needle passing through his earlobe, and he would have definitely had to look away and be relentlessly teased about it later.

The tenth minute passes and Aomine is starting to get a little restless, fidgeting with his phone. He doesn’t know anything about piercings, but isn’t this taking a little long? He panics briefly, fearing that Kise has fainted from the pain, but then reasons that he would have heard something or the piercer would have informed him by now.

Aomine then narrows his eyes at further thought of the piercer. She hadn’t seemed particularly starstruck while interacting with Kise—Kise had assured Aomine that this studio was used to famous clients, so there would be no problem—but could she be a secret fan of his? Is she taking advantage of their alone time with all her piercing needles poised in warning?

Aomine stands, intending to march over to the door when it swings open. Kise strolls out, very much unruffled and listening intently to the piercer. Aomine catches words like ‘cleaning’ and ‘saline solution’ as she leads him to the front desk and hands him a colorful pamphlet of aftercare instructions. Kise thanks her profusely before turning around, approaching Aomine with a triumphant grin.

The first thing Aomine notices is that Kise’s silver hoop is missing, replaced by blue gemstone studs in both ears. The second thing he notices is that there is _another_ set of studs in both ears, next to the blue ones and matching except for their golden color. His mouth drops and Kise snickers, evidently pleased with the reaction.

“Sorry it took so long! I had to take a break in between piercings.”

“Piercing _s?_ ” Aomine repeats in disbelief, eyes darting between Kise’s ears to confirm that there are, in fact, _two_  sets of earrings in his ears. “ _Plural?"_

“Surprise! Three, to be precise,” Kise chirps, gladly posing for his boyfriend to let the gems catch the light. “It hurt like hell and I may have teared up once or twice, but I won the bet and I look cuter for it, so I’m not complaining.”

 _Cuter_ is an understatement; frankly, Aomine had no idea that an extra set of earrings would make his already attractive boyfriend that much hotter.

“They look good,” he agrees, examining one ear more closely without touching it—and then, seeing the blue and golden gems nestled together, another realization hits him. “Wait, these are…”

The sparkle in Kise’s eyes intensifies, rivaling that of them gems in his ears. “Blue and yellow sapphires, for love and prosperity,” he explains, smile bright and earnest. “They’re not permanent and I don’t know if they really work, but even then… I just wanted something that represents both of us.”

It’s so cheesy and embarrassing and _Kise_ , but as always, somehow, Aomine finds himself entranced. Realistically, they’re just colors in jewelry that will be easily and often replaced once the piercings properly heal—not permanent, like Kise had said. Yet there’s something oddly poetic about seeing _their_ colors next to one another, and—fuck, Aomine is _not_ going to get emotional over this.

“Ryouta, you’re a fucking cheeseball,” is what Aomine ends up blurting to cover himself, but judging from the way his boyfriend’s expression softens when he says it, Kise isn’t fooled.

“I’m your cheeseball, aren’t I?” Kise teases, which is horribly cheesy in itself, but Aomine allows it as Kise kisses his cheek and intertwines their hands. “This _is_ what you signed up for.”

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Aomine says dryly—but the truth, and they both know it, is that he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Now hurry up, I got hungry waiting for you.”

Kise only laughs, in that open and fond way that brings immeasurable warmth into Aomine’s body. “Love you, too, Daikicchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, all I could think of was how I finally got to use some knowledge from my love for crystals and my nostril piercing experience last year, haha!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, and I'll see you in my next fic~


End file.
